1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device housings, and more particularly, to a housing for receiving a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical computers have hard disk drives for storing data. For some kinds of computers such as servers or workstations, a large amount of data is required to be stored. Thus, such kinds of computers may incorporate a multiplicity of hard disk drives therein. Generally, each hard disk drive is received in a housing for protection. In order to access any one of the hard disk drives, the corresponding housing generally includes an access panel. When any one of the hard disk drives is required to be maintained, repaired or replaced, by loosening screws threadedly engaged in the panel, the panel can be detached from the housing to expose the hard disk drive inside the housing. However, the detachment of the door from the housing is inconvenient and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a housing for a hard disk drive which can overcome the limitations described above.